


It Helps to be Prepared

by ArcaneHiddenMagic



Category: Ed Edd n Eddy
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 09:09:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3523628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArcaneHiddenMagic/pseuds/ArcaneHiddenMagic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kevin has a tendency to forget a small detail here and there, but this rather important item has to be the by far most embarrassing one for him to overlook.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Helps to be Prepared

The two teens stumbled into the house, lips locked and tongues moving together as the door was kicked shut after them. Shoes were discarded in the entryway and the swimmer was pulling the redhead towards and up the stairs by his jacket, a coy smirk curving his lips milliseconds before the other athlete was kissing him again. Callused fingers tugged on black locks, earning a purr and pale fingers sliding into the other’s belt loops to pull him closer.

Kevin smirked, catching Edd’s bottom lip between his teeth as he trapped the swimmer between him and his bedroom door. He dipped his head to Edd’s throat, grinning against pale skin when the other tipped his head back obediently. A sharp nip was soothed by his tongue, only for him to latch onto the skin and work a mark where plenty would see it, earning a groan and a roll of the hips from the swimmer.

A quick search for the doorknob later and the door swung open behind Edd, causing them to stumble into Kevin’s bedroom. A quiet mutter of “You little shit…” escaped Kevin’s lips before he pulled Edd closer again, claiming his lips as he walked towards his bed. Legs hit the frame and a quick grasp of Kevin’s jacket had them both landing on the bed, Edd quickly flipping them so he was straddling Kevin’s hips as his hands slipped under the redhead’s shirt. Tan hands pulled at Edd’s jacket, a roll of his shoulders allowing the clothing to hit the floor before he leaned close to make a mark of his own on Kevin’s neck.

Kevin groaned low in his throat, his hands tugging at Edd’s shirt until the swimmer pulled away long enough for the article to be discarded. A roll of Edd’s hips had Kevin’s bucking in response before he sat up to get his own shirt off, flipping them over once again when the shirt was on the floor. Kevin dipped his head to trail kisses down Edd’s chest, nuzzling the sensitive area between his hip and ribs, grinning at the groan and the feeling of Edd’s fingers knocking his hat to the floor so he could tunnel his fingers through Kevin’s short hair.

“Discard your pants.” Edd muttered, his back arching as Kevin nipped and suckled at the area.

“So needy…” Kevin teased, pulling away to get his pants off as Edd sat up to work on his own. The two pairs of pants and underwear found their way to the floor and Kevin was pressing his lips to Edd’s hips, an occasional nip drawing little noises from the other’s throat.

“This could almost be considered cruel, Citrouille.” Kevin laughed quietly, pulling away to open his bedside drawer.

“Alright, alright, hold your horses dork.” A few moments of searching passed and his brow furrowed as he shifted to look through the drawer again. A small sound left his throat as he started pulling the things from his drawer, causing Edd to sit up with an arched eyebrow.

“Kevin…?”

“Hold on.”

“… You don’t have any lube, do you?”

“… No.” Edd sighed and pushed himself off the bed, reaching for his clothes.

“I could have sworn I had some…”

“Yes, well, you were apparently wrong. Get dressed.”

“Why?”

“Because we are going to the store.”

“But-“

“If you even think about using saliva as a substitution I will smother you with a pillow. Get dressed."


End file.
